OS - Procédure De Divorce
by Iris Uchiwa
Summary: Ginny demande le divorce après avoir été mariée à Harry pendant trois ans. Cependant, le Sauveur n'est pas prêt de se laisser faire. Quoi qu'en dise la partie adverse, quoi qu'il se passe, il ne veut pas donner quoi que ce soit à une femme qui l'a trompé sans vergogne. / Bashing HG RW GW MW / Pas de couple


**OS - Procédure de Divorce**

**Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

**Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J. K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

**Couple :** Pas de couple

**Rating :** M (interdit aux – de 16 ans)

**Résumé :** Ginny demande le divorce après avoir été mariée à Harry pendant trois ans. Cependant, le Sauveur n'est pas prêt de se laisser faire. Quoi qu'en dise la partie adverse, quoi qu'il se passe, il ne veut pas donner quoi que ce soit à une femme qui l'a trompé sans vergogne.

**Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley

.

* * *

.

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !

Aujourd'hui... Un OS comme vous avez pu le lire !

Encore un. Et oui !

Comme vous avez pu le voir en amont, toujours les mêmes petites choses et donc par extension, la même base. Je m'en lasse pas !

Mais je vais tout de même faire le petit pitch au cas ou : Ce qui n'aime pas le bashing ou qui en ont marre de le voir sur les mêmes personnages... Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

Rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est que je croise les doigts pour qu'un de mes projets arrive à son terme rapidement pour vous le présenter. Mais je ne garantit rien car il faut composer avec pleins de paramètres.

Fini le blabla !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

**OS**

« ASSEZ ! »

Un vase vola à travers le salon pour venir s'écraser contre un mur, juste à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Mais je restais de marbre, j'étais tellement choqué que je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour calmer ma femme, ni même pour demander de plus amples explications sur son éclat de colère.

« TOI ET MOI C'EST TERMINÉ ! JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE DÈS CE SOIR ! »

Ah.

D'accord !

Quoi ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !

Non !

Mais trop tard ! Ma femme prit sa baguette, fit venir sa valise déjà prête et claqua la porte d'entrée sans un seul regard en arrière.

Qu'est-ce que qu'il venait de se passer ?

OoOoO

« Et elle est parti comme ça, sans rien dire de plus ? M'interrogea Neville plus que surpris.

\- Rien de plus. Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle demande ça, un divorce ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et puis pourquoi elle demande ça ! Elle ne peut pas simplement me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

Et voilà que je m'énerve !

En même temps je ne comprenais plus rien. Hier encore tout aller bien et là POUF rien ne va plus.

« Je crois que tu devrais faire appel à un bon avocat, fit Luna sérieusement en servant le thé.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne va pas t'épargner. Harry, je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que tu avais l'air plus qu'heureux avec elle, mais Ginny est une folle des galions. Tout ce qu'elle désire c'est de l'argent pour vivre dans le luxe le plus outrancier. Elle ne cherche pas l'amour et encore moins à te rendre heureux. Elle veut des galions mais tu as bloqué son accès à tes coffres sans le faire exprès juste avant la guerre pour protéger tes voûtes. Maintenant qu'elle est Lady Potter-Black, elle a un accès un peu plus grand mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut tes voûtes, tes galions rien que pour elle. Et c'est tout. Elle veut ce qu'elle a toujours manqué durant son enfance : de l'argent. »

Je ne peux pas le croire !

Non !

Mais... Mais Luna était si sérieuse. Son visage était si grave, ses yeux étaient si durs et vissés dans les miens. Elle, qui a toujours un petit air rêveur sur le visage, était si sérieuse et si concentrée sur moi pour me montrer un visage plus grave.

« Je... Je ne peux pas le croire. Elle m'aime... Elle... »

Je ne peux rien dire de plus parce que je me revois dans mon costume noir sur l'hôtel, le moment où je lui ai dit ''oui''. Je me remémore l'émotion qui m'a traversé, mais surtout je me concentre sur elle, le souvenir de ce moment en particulier.

Elle est son ''oui'' murmuré, c'était un ''oui'' que j'ai pris pour un ''oui'' murmuré sous le coup de l'émotion mais … Mais non... C'était juste un ''oui'' pour me faire plaisir. C'était un ''oui'' dit juste pour faire bonne figure mais ses yeux reflétaient son air blasé et un peu dégoûté.

Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir ?

Pourquoi est-ce je m'en souviens que maintenant ?

Je la revois ensuite arpentant les allées d'un magasin de vêtements de luxe sur le Chemin de Traverse, les bras encombraient de vêtements pour un total exorbitant. Je me revois lui sourire avec amour à chaque fois qu'elle me demande mon avis sur telles ou telles robes plus chères les unes que les autres.

Je ne dis rien sur le prix que me dit la caissière, un prix dépassant le prix que j'ai payé pour acheter notre maison, ce qui est un exploit. Mais je ne dis rien parce qu'elle semblait si heureuse et si amoureuse de moi quand elle vint me serrer dans ses bras pour me remercier du cadeau que je venais de lui faire en payant à sa place.

Je la revois en train de planifier un voyage en Grèce avec hôtels sorciers de luxe, visites en privée des monuments internationales, restaurants de luxe et bien sûr demande de luxe (jacuzzi personnel, services à la demande, champagnes, piscine privée, massages...).

Je n'ai rien dit, elle semblait si heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir visiter de si beaux monuments. Quand je lui dis que j'aimerais visiter un musée Moldu elle me sourit simplement et accepta ma demande sans protester. Je ne dis rien de plus, elle semblait si heureuse qu'on partage ces moments.

Pourtant, je crois me souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas été emballée par la visite du musée de l'Acropole d'Athènes. Elle avait même pesté après les Moldus pour avoir exposés des choses aussi insignifiantes et ennuyeuses.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien dit ? Mystère !

Et surtout je la revois en train de... Draguer tous les hommes qui passent à sa portée lorsque nous étions dans les réceptions mondains.

Je ne peux pas le croire. J'ai loupé ça ?!

Elle faisait ça sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien vu ?

Comment était-ce possible ?

J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte... Bien sûr que non, je suis con ! J'étais tellement embourbé dans mes sentiments d'amour sans limite et totalement fous que je n'ai rien vu. Par automatisme et par un déni incroyable, je lui trouvais toujours des excuses sans qu'elle n'ait à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je... MERDE ! Que sais-tu d'autres, Luna. Je t'en prie, je dois savoir ! »

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes au fur et à mesure que Luna débitait la vérité. Neville pâlit, il n'était pas au courant au contraire de sa femme.

À la fin, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. Je n'étais plus Harry Potter, le Sauveur, le Survivant pour la deuxième fois. Je n'étais qu'une loque qui venait d'apprendre que la femme qu'il aimait était une garce et une traînée.

J'étais amer, triste et surtout en colère.

Maintenant je comprenais la scène qu'elle m'a faite !

Maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle demande le divorce maintenant.

Hey ben si c'est comme ça je ne vais pas me priver pour débaucher le meilleur avocat de Grande-Bretagne, quitte à y laisser plusieurs galions en route. Ils allaient me servir à quelque chose et pour moi pour une fois.

OoOoO

« Potter ?! Quel bon vent t'amène à mon bureau ?

\- Ma femme vient de demander le divorce, je veux que tu me défendes face à elle. Je ne veux pas verser un seul galion pour elle et je veux qu'elle n'ait rien de moi ! »

Je vis Draco ouvrit la bouche sous le choc mais il la referma très vite et prit les papiers que je lui tendais. Il m'invita à m'asseoir le temps qu'il lise le dossier que m'a envoyé le Ministère sur la demande de divorce de la part de Ginny.

« Bien !... J'ai lu le dossier en entier et je dois te dire que je suis surpris de la tournure des événements. Je veux savoir comment on est passé du couple le plus heureux du monde à... Ça ? »

Je pris une grande inspiration et je me lança. Luna avait tout balancé mais j'ai vraiment aimé Ginny, ça me fait mal de dire la vérité. Mais celle-ci était ce qu'elle était, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

« Je suis rentrée du boulot hier soir et elle m'a piqué une crise de colère. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi et à la fin elle a dit qu'elle demandait le divorce. Ce matin je suis allé voir Neville et Luna pour avoir du soutien et des réponses. C'est Luna qui m'a dit toute la vérité. Tout le monde sait tout sur tout sur les frasques de ma femme, sauf moi, donc tu dois savoir de quoi je parle... Tu sais qu'elle me trompe et qu'elle profite de moi et de mon statut social sans honte. C'est pour ça que cette après-midi je suis là. Donc je te demande officiellement si tu veux être mon avocat. »

Draco se redressa sur son fauteuil et se plongea dans ses pensées. Sûrement pour étudier le tout et savoir si tout cela en valait le coup.

Draco était le meilleur avocat de Grande-Bretagne. Diplômé quatre ans après notre sortie de notre huitième année de Poudlard, il enchaînait succès sur succès.

Je dois dire que c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai choisi mais aussi parce que c'est le seul avocat qui n'allait pas tenter d'abuser de ma situation bancale pour soit me faire cracher des galions à foison, soit me demander en mariage une fois le procès gagné, soit pour faire exprès de perdre l'affaire pour m'humilier.

Encore aujourd'hui je suis considéré comme un gamin prétentieux avec deux neurones dans la tête qui profite sans honte des galions amassés par ses ancêtres, qui eux les ont gagnés à la sueur de leur front et aux sangs versés dans les champs qu'ils cultivaient à l'époque. Beaucoup le pensaient et beaucoup de journalistes n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à me prendre en photo dans toutes les situations possibles pour espérer voir apparaître sur leurs clichés un Harry Potter en mauvaise posture et ainsi pour pouvoir m'humilier.

Pourquoi pensent-ils ça et pas autre chose ? Mystère que je ne veux pas élucider. Ça ne servirait à rien.

J'ai choisi Draco pour ses deux principales raisons et aussi parce que notre relation est bien plus cordiale qu'avant. C'est en partit dû à mon intervention dans le procès de ses parents qui auraient dû emmener Lucius et Narcissa à Azkaban pour le reste de leur vie.

Mais j'ai une dette de vie envers Narcissa qui a sciemment menti à Voldemort en prétendant que j'étais mort lors de notre première rencontre en face à face lors de la Bataille Finale.

Mais j'ai aussi une dette envers Lucius qui a, _sans le faire exprès_, assommé un quart des plus grosses pointures Mangemoresques en s'enfuyant du combat final. Mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès...

Personne ne l'avait vu faire sauf moi. Et moi je tenais à ce que tout le monde le sache parce que sans lui il y aurait eu plus de mort à pleurer. Et certainement l'issue finale aurait été tout autre...

Grâce à mon geste et aux gestes des deux Malfoy lors de la guerre, ils étaient désormais libres. Surveillés tout de même mais libre !

Avec ça, Draco était devenu bien plus cordial. Nous avons grandi et survécu à la guerre, il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Pour moi en tout cas parce que ce n'est pas l'avis de Ron qui continuait à être un gamin sur ce point et Hermione qui a la rancune tenace.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est un dossier brûlant, voire _LE_ dossier de cette décennie ? Reprit Draco en posant ses coudes sur la table et en se grattant un peu la tête. Ça ne va pas être facile de gagner face à elle. Elle a sûrement tout prévu et elle doit avoir des arguments solides pour demander le divorce maintenant.

\- Je sais que cela va être difficile. Mais tu ne vas pas laisser un challenge aussi gros passer sous ton nez. Je le sais, tu le sais mais je devais te le demander officiellement.

-... Tu me connais trop bien. Bien sûr que j'accepte de devenir ton avocat ! »

Je souris et le remerciais chaleureusement.

Draco sortit un papier de son bureau et me le fit signer avec une plume de sang qui cette fois était usée de façon légale. Il devint officiellement mon avocat sur cette affaire.

« Commençons par voir ensemble comment va se dérouler le procès... Tout d'abord tu devras te présenter dans deux jours, comme indiqué, au Ministère devant la Directrice de la Justice Magique, Amelia Bones, pour que Ginevra puisse te communiquer officiellement les raisons que la pousse à demander le divorce.

\- Pourquoi elle en particulier ? N'y a-t-il pas de juge compétent pour les divorces ?

\- Non. Il faut que tu saches que les divorces sont très rares dans notre Communauté. Pour une seule raison. Elle est toute bête mais encore réelle aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu saches que les divorces ne sont pas dans nos coutumes et le demander, il y a tout juste dix ans, était une honte, une ignominie, une insulte des plus graves envers les deux Familles liées. Si Ginevra avait demandé le divorce à l'époque de nos arrière-grands-parents, elle aurait jeté le déshonneur sur toute sa famille et plus encore... Les mariages arrangés étaient monnaies courantes et le sont encore aujourd'hui même si cela est bien moins utilisés. Cela permettait de pouvoir faire affaire avec de Grandes Familles. C'est triste à dire, mais les femmes d'une grande beauté ou aux goûts d'un homme riche, qu'elles soient issues d'une famille pauvre ou non, étaient données à ses hommes pour que la famille est un argument pour pouvoir faire des affaires... Demander le divorce pour une femme revint à casser le contrat oral pour les affaires et la famille ne pourra pas espérer le remarier. Personne ne voulait se remarier à ce genre de femmes parce que justement, si après elle demande le divorce, et tu vas le connaître aussi, elle expose durant le procès des secrets de famille et/ou sur son mari qui peuvent être extrêmement gênant et en défaveur de celle-ci et de celui-ci... Les divorces sont alors très peu demandés, et quand ils le sont c'est toujours pour de bonne raison : le mari battait sa femme, viol, harcèlement physique et moral, maltraitance et autres. Et je suis soulagé de voir que la Justice fut rendue... C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de juges spécialisés dans les divorces ou même tout ce qui touche de l'ordre de la vie de famille et même de l'enfance. On a des juges qui juges tout. Il n'y a pas de spécialité comme chez les Moldus car cela n'est pas dans nos habitudes de porter plaintes ou de divorcer. »

Je comprends un peu mieux la Justice Sorcière. Mais je n'approuve pas que les juges puissent avoir le pouvoir de tous juger. C'est perturbant et mal venu. Comment un juge quelconque pouvait-il jugé convenablement un dossier sur un enfant maltraités ? Ou même un dossier aussi brûlant que les viols ou le harcèlement s'ils ne sont pas capable de reconnaître les signes d'une maltraitance ou d'un viol ?

Parce que chez les Moldus, les juges sont des experts et savent au premier coup d'œil reconnaître ses signes et sont donc mieux à même de juger le dossier... Du moins je l'espère.

« Je vois... Donc Ginny me communique officiellement les raisons qui la pousse à demander le divorce.

\- Ensuite, Ginevra devra te faire part officiellement des choses qu'elle te demande en compensation du divorce. Puisque c'est elle qui le demande, la Justice estime donc qu'elle a été lésée pour diverses raisons et que c'est elle qui doit demander une compensation. Normalement, elle va te demander la moitié de la somme de la revente de votre maison qui est à vous deux noms et une bourse financière d'environ 500 gallions. C'est ce qui est normalement demandé pour qu'un divorce se passe bien, il y a assez d'argent pour que Ginevra puisse se refaire le temps qu'elle trouve un emploi et toi tu ne seras pas ruiné. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne va pas te demander que ça, et encore moins une si petite somme d'argent. Néanmoins, une fois cela fait, Madame Bones te fera signer un papier comme quoi tu aies pris connaissance de sa demande de divorce et de ses demandes de compensations. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu acceptes ses demandes. Et c'est après que tu dois dire si tu les acceptes ou non. Tu les acceptes, tu signes un papier prouvant que tu vas lui donner ce qu'elle a demandé, ni plus ni moins. Une fois les demandes remplies, le divorce est officiellement prononcé. Cela peut être long si les demandes sont longues à remplir... Mais si tu refuses ses demandes de compensations, alors tu rentres dans un cauchemar de procédures administratives.

\- Vraiment ? C'est si compliqué que ça ? »

Draco me fit une grimace et me sortit une pile de documents que je devrais lire et signer suivant ce qu'il va se passer.

Je fis une grimace à la vue du nombre de feuilles qui constituait la pile. C'était affreux à voir !

Et encore là il n'y avait qu'une partie des papiers que je devrais remplir... C'est dire à quelque point il y en a...

« Ces papiers, dûment lu et remplit, déciderons de la marche à suivre par la suite. J'ai bien compris que tu ne veux rien lui donner, que ce soit en argent ou en biens immobiliers et mobiliers. Donc je sais déjà ce que tu vas remplir et écrire sur ces papiers. Une fois le délai de réflexions obligatoire passé, tu seras convoqué devant le Magenmagot pour que tu puisses parler et défendre ta position. Tu te défends, elle se défend et à la fin les juges trancheront. Le problème c'est qu'ils peuvent très bien trancher l'affaire et prononcer le divorce de suite avec tout ce qui va avec, donc avec ou sans compensations à donner. Ou bien prononcer le divorce mais reporter leurs décisions sur les compensations, ou reporter leur décision sur tout parce qu'ils veulent approfondir un sujet évoqué. À partir de là, c'est le floue. Je ne pourrais pas prévoir de suite ce qu'il risque de se passer tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'elle demande en compensations et les raisons de sa demande de divorce.

\- D'accord.

\- Par contre je dois te prévenir d'une chose. »

Je regardais Draco faire un geste de la main et les dossiers sortis pour me montrer dans quelle merde j'allais me plonger se remirent à leur place.

Ensuite il me regarda droit dans les yeux tout en croisant ses doigts devant lui.

« Je sais que Luna t'a révélé la vraie nature de ta femme. Mais il faut que tu fasses attention, encore plus maintenant. Elle va vouloir gagner à tout prix et connaissant son aversion pour les Serpentard, quand elle saura que tu m'as choisi pour te défendre, elle ne va pas le supporter. Déjà parce que je suis le meilleur mais aussi parce qu'elle me déteste. L'un comme l'autre et pour toutes les raisons du monde, elle va vouloir te faire du mal. Pas physiquement, sinon cela pourra se retourner contre elle mais elle va appuyer sur des zones sensibles.

\- Je comprends. Mais je vais faire attention et puis j'ai prévu de m'installer au Square Grimmaurd, l'ancienne maison de Sirius. J'ai bloqué l'accès à toutes personnes lorsque nous étions en temps de guerre et je n'ai jamais changer les protections.

\- C'est parfait alors. Je te conseille maintenant de mettre les mêmes protections sur votre maison et d'avertir les gobelins du divorce en cours. N'étant pas une Potter ou une Black de naissance, elle n'aura pas accès aux voûtes des Potter et des Black mais seulement celle qui est à son nom et qui est normalement approvisionnée par ces deux voûtes. Donc elle peut toujours se servir de cette manœuvre pour se servir allègrement dans tes voûtes. »

Je remerciais Draco et je le quittais avec des au-revoir formels mais chaleureuses.

Je me dirigeais en priorité chez Gringotts. Protéger les voûtes des Potter et des Black était ma priorité.

Harkor, le gérant des deux voûtes me reçut et je lui expliquais la situation sans détour.

« Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir. Lady Potter-Black est venue à la banque ce matin. Elle voulait que je fasse transférer exactement 1 820 000 gallions sur sa voûte personnelle. Elle a prétexté qu'elle voulait organiser un tour de monde à deux, cadeaux qu'elle voulait vous offrir à votre anniversaire.

\- 1 820 000 galions ! »

Je m'étouffais avec ma salive. C'était énorme !

C'était... Une fortune colossale. Je suis riche, très riche grâce à la fortune des Potter couplée avec celle des Black qui était déjà phénoménale.

Mais là c'était...

« J'ai refusé parce que la somme à transférer était énorme et pourrait poser problème parce qu'il se trouverait sur une voûte secondaire. Une voûte qui n'est pas aussi bien protéger que les voûtes principales, continua Harkor une fois que j'eus avalé la nouvelle. »

Je soufflais de soulagement. Cette garce n'aura pas mon argent !

« Naturellement elle a tenté de me faire changer d'avis mais elle est repartie bredouille. J'ai arqué qu'étant marié vous pourriez vous-même financer le voyage même si c'est un cadeau de votre femme. Néanmoins ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que j'ai refusé la demande de transfert. »

Je haussais un sourcil, curieux, quand Harkor fit apparaître un papier.

« Lady Ginevra Potter-Black est enceinte ! »

QUOI ?

« Mais... Mais... Je... On... Je ne suis pas le père, finis-je part dire extrêmement choqué me souvenant de quelque chose que j'ai appris il y a deçà deux ans.

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi pourquoi... Mais le fait est là, elle est enceinte car sa magie est plus instable et concentrée sur son ventre. Nous avons pu le ressentir à travers nos propres protections. Et dans le cas où elle n'a rien dit que ce soit à vous, le supposé père ou à moi pour gérer sa voûte pour payer les frais médicaux, je ne peux pas lui faire transférer une telle somme dans sa voûte personnelle. C'est extrêmement dangereux pour votre sécurité, pour sa sécurité et pour la sécurité du père biologique. Et puisque vous venez de m'apprendre que vous allez divorcer, j'ai bien fait de refuser.

-... Je... Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant en signant ce papier vous bloquerez l'alimentation de son compte par les voûtes des Potter et des Black. Seul vous vous pourrez prendre de l'argent à partir de ses voûtes. Par contre, Lady Potter-Black ne pourra rien faire et surtout pas tenter de mettre de l'argent dans sa voûte sous prétexte qu'elle n'a plus rien.

\- Mais elle doit continuer à pouvoir se nourrir et elle doit s'acheter un appartement. Il lui faut un peu d'argent pour vivre ! Je ne peux pas le faire !

\- … Lord Potter-Black savez-vous combien de gallions elle possède dans sa voûte personnelle ? »

Harkor était si sérieux que je douta de ma réponse qui allait sortir naturellement.

Hésitant je lui répondis tout de même qu'elle devait avoir normalement 600 galions, 50 mornilles et 100 noises renouvelables à chaque fois que sa voûte était vide.

Je sus que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse quand Harkor prit un visage grave.

Il fit apparaître un parchemin et me le tendit.

Je défaillis en voyant la somme de galion qu'elle possède : 3 854 128 gallions, 20 mornilles et 3 noises.

C'est quoi ces conneries ? D'où est-ce que cela sort ? Comment s'est possible puisqu'elle avait un plafond ?

« À l'époque, comme tout le monde, je croyais que votre couple marchait et allait durer. Donc quand elle m'a apporté un papier signé de votre main disant qu'elle n'avait plus de plafond et qu'elle pouvait se servir allègrement dans les voûtes Potter et Black, je n'ai rien dit. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui elle possède autant d'argent dans sa voûte. Je et la banque de Gringotts présente ses profondes excuses pour avoir manqués à nos devoirs les plus élémentaires.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous êtes un très bon conseiller. Vous n'auriez pas pu savoir qu'elle est... Comme ça. »

Harkor me sourit doucement, pas besoin d'argumenter autour du problème plus longtemps.

Je signais les papiers nécessaires sans plus de regret et voilà qu'elle ne pourrait plus se servir dans mes voûtes.

Elle n'avait plus, _que_, 3 854 128 galions 20 mornilles et 3 noises pour vivre.

« Maintenant que ceci est fait, je me demande si l'enfant qu'elle porte pourrait faire basculer la balance en sa faveur ? Fis-je concerné.

\- Étant donné que ce n'est pas le vôtre, normalement non. Mais durant le procès vous serez amené à révéler pourquoi cet enfant n'est pas le vôtre mais vous devrez aussi le prouver. Parce que les juges pourraient parfaitement trancher que c'est le vôtre en absence de preuves irréfutables et à travers ça elle pourra avoir accès à vos voûtes.

\- Comment je peux faire pour emmener cette preuve ?

\- Un test ADN, qu'elle va certainement refuser à cause d'un risque, inexistant, envers le bébé. Le test de paternité par comparaison des sangs est exclu. Il peut être largement falsifié et il n'est pas très fiable comparé à un test ADN. Mais vous avez aussi la solution de refaire le test que vous avez fait il y a deux ans, mais cette fois vous devrez le faire avec des médecins choisis par les juges. Vous pouvez le demander quand vous serez face à eux.

\- D'accord, j'en prends note... Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre question. Naturellement vous pouvez prendre contact avec Draco Malfoy, mon avocat sur cette affaire, pour gérer tout ça. »

Je salua mon conseiller et transplana dans la maison que je partageais avec Ginny ou plutôt que j'avais partagé avec elle, une fois hors du prestigieux bâtiment des gobelins.

Dès que je posa un pied dans la maison, je vis le carnage qu'elle avait dû faire durant mon absence par la rage qui l'habitait parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu vider les coffres plus tôt, la rancœur qu'elle me vouait face à la situation dans laquelle elle était et sans doute parce qu'elle était de sang chaud.

Je haussais les épaules face au désordre ambiant. Tout cela n'était que des biens matériels que je pouvais racheter. Elle avait pratiquement tout détruit. Les tableaux de nous deux étaient brisées, les verres et assiettes étaient sur le sol en miettes, les meubles étaient éventrés, etc...

Je monta à l'étage pour faire ma valise mais j'y renonçais quand je vis que tous mes vêtements étaient déchirés voire brûlés.

Tant pis !

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, la seule pièce fermé par ma magie et ne pouvant s'ouvrir qu'avec ma signature magique. Dedans se trouvaient les papiers les plus importants, notamment les papiers de notre mariage et tous ce qui concernaient la banque. Je les mis dans une pochette, je pris aussi le temps d'écrire une rapide lettre à Draco pour l'informer de la grossesse de Ginny et le fait que cela ne pouvait pas être de mes reins, puis je redescendis dans le salon.

J'invoquais les mêmes barrières protectrices que j'avais mis en place sur le Square alors que je me dirigeais à l'extérieur des limites du terrain.

Ainsi plus personne à part moi ne pourrait se rendre dans cette maison située à Brighton en Angleterre.

Cette maison était toute simple, peut-être un peu trop simple pour _Lady_ Potter-Black si je me souviens bien. Un étage, un petit jardin devant la maison, un grand jardin avec piscine extérieure à l'arrière. Petite maison par rapport aux Manoirs Potter ou Black mais elle était fonctionnelle. Et on avait assez de places pour nous deux. Et puis j'ai eu un coup de cœur quand je l'ai vu. La remettre à neuf et la vendre me brise déjà le cœur.

Je transplanais jusqu'au Square où Kreattur m'informa que Lady Potter-Black avait essayé d'y venir sans y parvenir. Peut-être pour y faire un autre carnage, qui sait ?

« Les protections sont puissantes, elle ne pourra pas venir, dis-je d'un ton neutre en me débarrassant de mon manteau d'un coup de baguette.

\- Pourquoi Lady Ginevra ne peut-elle pas venir ici avec son mari ? Me demanda l'elfe de maison avec surprise.

\- Nous allons divorcer !

\- Bien Maître Harry. Dois-je faire quelque chose en particulier par rapport à cette situation ?

\- Elle a commis un carnage dans notre maison. Je veux que tu ailles m'acheter une garde de robe complète. Prend tout ce que tu juges nécessaire et qui me sied à mon rôle de Lord Potter-Black. Ensuite tu iras voir Draco Malfoy pour lui remettre ces documents et cette lettre. »

Je donnais les papiers à Kreattur qui popa après que je lui ai confirmé que ce sera tout.

Il était tard et je commençais à avoir faim. Je me préparais une petite salade et allais me coucher après m'être laver.

La fatigue m'emporta rapidement.

Et dire que c'est seulement ce matin que Ginny m'informait qu'elle voulait divorcer.

OoOoO

« […] ET DIRE QUE JE T'AI ACCUEILLI CHEZ-MOI SANS ARRIÈRE PENSÉE ! JE T'AI TOUT DONNÉ SANS DEMANDER QUELQUE CHOSE EN RETOUR ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE VENIR T'EXCUSER AUPRÈS DE GINNY ET RAPIDEMENT ! VOUS ALLEZ ENSUITE DIVORCER ET TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'ACCÉDER A TOUTES SES DEMANDES EN COMPENSATION DE TA TRAHISON ! TES PARENTS DOIVENT AVOIR HONTE DE TOI ! »

Et la beuglante s'enflamma.

J'aurais dû m'en douter mais j'étais choqué de savoir qu'elle avait osé m'envoyer une beuglante. Enfin bref... Ce n'était pas ça qui me restait en tête et qui me préoccupait l'esprit.

Molly venait de dire que j'avais trahis Ginny. Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Ce n'est pas moi qui était allé voir ailleurs et qui portait l'enfant d'un autre !

Mais cela ne devrait pas de me surprendre qu'elle tentait d'insuffler de fausses informations dans ma tête pour me manipuler et ainsi avoir gain de causes. Le mot important dans la phrase était : tentait.

Je regardais le tas de cendre qui fut un jour la beuglante envoyée par Molly Weasley d'un air mitigé. Puis je finis par me dire que tout ceci était une tentative de manipulation et que je n'avais pas à être triste de voir que la femme que j'avais un jour considéré comme ma mère avait mal tourné pour de l'argent. D'un geste ennuyé de la main je fis disparaître les cendres et je repris mon petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

C'était la troisième beuglante que je recevais ce matin et il n'était QUE huit heures.

J'en ai reçu une d'Hermione et une de Ron. Et tous les deux me reprochaient la même chose, et tout comme Molly, ils m'accusaient d'avoir trahis Ginny.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne sais pas quoi en conclure.

Mes questions n'avaient pas de réponses. Et finalement, je renonça à aller voir mes deux amis (anciens amis ?) pour les confronter quand je vus le ciel se charger de nuages noirs. Même la météo ne voulait pas que je sorte maintenant.

Finalement je me concentrais sur autre chose le temps que l'heure de mon rendez-vous arrive.

Pile quand l'horloge sonna dix heures, je transplanais.

J'atterris sans difficulté sur mes pieds devant la boutique des Jumeaux où peu de monde s'y trouvait en ce dimanche matin. Je reçus deux gouttes dans mon cou et ce fut ceci qui me convainquit à rapidement rentrer dans la boutique.

Contrairement à leur mère et à leur frère, eux m'avaient envoyé une simple lettre me demandant de les rejoindre à leur boutique pour parler, calmement, de la situation.

Je m'annonça et ils déboulèrent rapidement. Ils me traînèrent jusqu'à leur appartement au-dessus de la boutique et je m'assis dans un fauteuil en face du canapé où ils s'installèrent après m'avoir servi un thé fumant.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Attaqua Fred avec une voix douce.

\- Parce qu'on a été très surpris d'apprendre que Ginny demandait le divorce alors que pratiquement vous venez de vous marier, continua George sur le même ton. »

Je ne dis rien et j'observais leurs visages si sérieux, un contraste énorme avec leurs airs joviaux à longueur de temps.

Ils avaient vraiment envie de savoir la vérité, même si je savais qu'elle sera dure à avaler.

Je posais la tasse à moitié vide et les fixais du regard.

« Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là. Hier matin je rentrais du service de nuit, j'avais à peine posé mes affaires quand elle m'a fait une crise de colère. Je n'ai rien compris et à la fin elle m'a dit qu'elle demandait le divorce et elle est partie... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me reprochait, ni pourquoi elle était si en colère contre moi. De mon point de vue je n'ai rien fait qui puisse expliquer sa colère. »

Les Jumeaux me regardèrent de la tête aux pieds. Ils avaient l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.

Apparemment le fait que j'avais l'air perdu les convainquit de me croire pourtant ils hésitèrent à engager la conversation, comme s'ils avaient peur de dire quelque chose de mal.

« Tu sais... Pour nous tu restes notre frère de cœur, reprit George en se raclant la gorge de gêne. Mais... Voilà...

\- On veut que tu le jures... As-tu trompé Ginny ? »

Je les regardais droit dans les yeux et répondis d'une voix ferme et sans appel :

« Non ! Et je le jure sur ma magie ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête, ils me croyaient. Et ils me croyaient surtout parce que le fils blanc qui m'entoura resta blanc, démontrant que je disais la vérité.

« Alors elle nous a menti ! Cracha Forge avec force et haine. Comment a-t-elle pu te faire ça ?... Mentir sans honte. Mentir sur un sujet aussi grave !

\- Ah moins qu'elle ne le pense vraiment, remarqua Gred même si je voyais qu'il n'était pas convaincu par ses propres mots.

\- Elle aurait pu en parler avec Harry au lieu de venir se plaindre chez papa et maman ! Reprit Fred en colère. Il arrive qu'il y ait des quiproquos dans des couples mais jamais la solution n'a été de divorcer à chaque petit problème ! »

Je les regardais se mettre en colère et essayait de trouver une excuse pour leur sœur même si en réalité ils ne le voulaient pas vraiment.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, les deux se retournèrent vers moi avec une même question à la bouche.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour votre enfant ? »

Je m'en doutais. Elle leur a menti sur ça aussi. Et dire qu'elle ne m'a rien dit et que je suis censé l'apprendre QUE maintenant, de la bouche de ses frères, et encore... Mais je fis comme si je le savais et répondit tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas mon enfant ! »

Ils ne dirent rien, ils étaient beaucoup trop choqués d'apprendre que leur sœur était enceinte d'un autre que moi, son mari.

« Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas, repris-je pour bien étouffer dans l'œuf leurs cinglantes insultes à l'encontre de Ginny. »

Je leur expliquais le pourquoi du comment. Et j'en profitais pour bien appuyer sur la vérité, la vérité que je sus par l'intermédiaire de Luna.

Je les quittais en début d'après-midi après avoir mangé avec eux pour les soutenir moralement.

Savoir tout ça, pile en ce moment, ce n'était pas la joie. Néanmoins je pouvais leur faire confiance pour ne rien dire et attendre que le destin se charge de punir Ginny.

Je rentrais au Square où du courrier m'attendait.

Comme je m'en doutais Ginny invoquait son droit d'épouse pour avoir accès aux voûtes Potter et Black que j'ai, malheureusement, bloqué. Je ne lui répondis pas et je brûlais la lettre. Elle n'était ni une possible preuve dans ce merdier, ni un papier important à mes yeux.

Ensuite je lus la lettre Arthur Weasley qui m'informait qu'il me considérait encore comme son fils de cœur et il s'excusait de la beuglante de sa femme que j'avais reçu ce matin-même. Je pris le temps de lui répondre que tout cela n'était rien et que je le remerciais pour son amour paternel.

Et enfin le dernier courrier était une lettre de Draco qui me rappelait ce qu'il allait se passer demain et qu'il avait déjà pris contact avec Harkor pour contrer Ginny.

Tout était parfait !

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Et je me couchais tôt en prévision d'un lendemain charger en émotions.

OoOoO

« Prêt ? Me demanda Draco alors qu'on se retrouvait dans le hall du Ministère.

\- Absolument ! »

Il était temps qu'on aille dans le bureau d'Amelia Bones pour que je prenne connaissance de l'objet du divorce et des demandes de Ginny.

Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers l'ascenseur et comme je l'avais prévu nous nous fîmes aborder par des journalistes. Et comme je l'avais soupçonné ils étaient totalement au courant du divorce.

Mais je ne répondis à aucune question posée et les ignorais tant bien que mal.

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau, nous eûmes le plaisir, ou le déplaisir, de voir que Ginny était là aussi avec... Hermione Granger comme avocate.

Bien puisque c'est comme ça...

Je ne dis rien, ne donnais aucun regard vers les deux femmes, et je me mis en retrait par rapport à Draco. Les deux femmes discutaient à voix basses et semblaient en colère de voir le blond puisqu'elles lui lançaient des regards acérés.

Ginny voulait divorcer... Très bien ! Mais qu'elles ne s'attendent pas à me voir plier les genoux face à elles.

Amelia arriva quelques instants plus tard et nous fîmes rentrer.

« Installez-vous ! »

Ce que nous fîmes de façon à ce que les deux avocats soient bien en face de Madame Bones et que nous, les mariés, soient en retrait. C'étaient les avocats qui parlaient en notre nom.

« Vous êtes réuni aujourd'hui pour que Lord Potter-Black puisse connaître les raisons qui poussent Lady Potter-Black a demandé le divorce et pour qu'elle lui fasse part de ses demandes de compensation ! À la fin de l'entretien, Lord Potter-Black devra signer un papier qui atteste qu'il ait pris connaissance de tout ça et devra dire distinctement si oui ou non il accepte les demandes de compensations de Lady Potter-Black. Si l'accepte alors tout est bon et à la fin des demandes dûment remplit le divorce sera prononcé. À l'inverse, l'histoire sera tranchée par les juges du Magenmagot !... Avez-vous compris ? »

Draco me consulta du regard et je hocha positivement la tête. Hermione en fit de même avec Ginny.

Les avocats répondirent à notre place.

Oui, nous avons compris.

Ainsi Amelia demanda à Hermione de prendre la parole.

Elle se leva et se tourna à demi vers moi et Draco.

« Lady Ginevra Potter-Black demande le divorce parce que Lord Harry Potter-Black l'ait trompé et cela à plusieurs reprises avec ses patientes de l'hôpital de St-Mangouste. De plus, elle estime que Lord Potter-Black ne joue pas son rôle de mari et l'a délaissé au profit de ses maîtresses. Et enfin, elle estime que le mauvais caractère de son mari ainsi que leurs désaccords concernant leurs avenirs sont des problèmes pour leur futur enfant à naître. »

Ah d'accord ! Je vois... Encore une fois, je suis censé apprendre l'existence de cet enfant que maintenant... Et puis...

Alors comme ça c'est MOI qui l'ai trompé... C'est MOI qui l'ai délaissé et c'est encore MOI qui ai un mauvais caractère... D'accord, j'espère pour elles qu'elles ont de bonnes preuves, car je n'ai rien fait qui puisse laisser penser que je trompe ma femme, ou autres. Au contraire de Ginny...

Et maintenant les demandes. Ça promet si le départ est ainsi !

« Par conséquent, Lady Potter-Black demande à son mari la moitié des galions de la revente de leur maison à leurs deux noms. Plus la moitié des voûtes des Potter et des Black pour qu'elle puisse élever son enfant correctement. De plus, elle demande à ce que son enfant soit reconnu par Lord Potter-Black puisque c'est son enfant. Mais elle demande que sa garde lui revienne totalement parce qu'elle a peur que Lord Potter-Black ne soit pas un bon père dû à son mauvais caractère, à ses horaires décalés et à la fréquentation de ses maîtresses. Et enfin, elle demande à ce que Lord Potter-Black lui donne le Manoir Potter en guise d'excuse pour ses infidélités. »

… PAS QUESTION !

Je restais choqué par les demandes qui me condamnaient à verser la moitié de mes voûtes à cette garce et à perdre le Manoir Potter, le Manoir où avait vécu mes parents avant d'aller se cacher.

L'enfant, je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas le miens. C'était triste pour lui, il est innocent dans l'histoire mais c'était comme ça. Le cœur n'y était pas, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'aimer. Je n'aimais pas les enfants en général et encore plus celui-là parce qu'il était la preuve vivante des méfaits de Ginny. Il était donc hors de question que je le reconnaisse comme le miens. C'est son enfant, pas le miens.

Hermione se rassit satisfaite. Ginny sourit et passa sa main sur son ventre pour bien montrer tout l'amour qu'elle portait à l'enfant qui n'était pas le miens.

Je portais mon regard sur Draco qui restait très calme malgré que son regard gris fût bien plus dur et froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Il m'avait prévenu, il le savait que Ginny n'allait pas demander que le strict-minimum mais cela restait choquant.

Madame Bones sortit des papiers et me les fit signer.

« Bien, Lord Potter-Black, maintenant vous devez distinctement nous dire si vous accepter les demandes de Lady Potter-Black ou si vous les rejetez. »

Je pris une inspiration et tourna mon visage vers celle que j'avais aimé et qui m'avait trahi.

« Je les rejette toutes ! »

Ginny et Hermione ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

Après tout elles pensaient vraiment que j'allais accepter parce que normalement j'étais perdu dans mes sentiments et dans ma vie, et que je voulais réparer une erreur qui n'existait pas. Comme au bon vieux temps où je n'étais qu'un pauvre gosse faible, naïf et ignare, j'aurais du me plier à leurs exigences sans rechigner et sans poser de questions.

Je devais accepter pour me faire pardonner. J'aurais du accepter pour le plaisir des autres !

Mais je sais la vérité. Dommage pour elles !

« Très bien ! Alors l'affaire sera tranchée par les juges du Magenmagot d'ici trois jours ! Dans trois jours vous devrez tous les deux, et avec vos avocats, vous présenter au Magenmagot pour défendre votre position ! »

Et elle nous libéra.

Dans une envolée de cape qui aurait fait sourire Snape, je partis avec Draco.

De loin j'entendis les hurlements de rage de Ginny. Je m'en fichait totalement !

Par contre je me fichais moins des journalistes à mes fesses qui voulaient tout savoir. Je les remballais avec un regard noir.

Draco me proposa de venir chez-lui pour préparer ensemble notre défense. J'acceptais rapidement quand je vis que les journalistes allaient revenir à la charge et parce que j'avais besoin de faire le point sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Que penses-tu de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Me fit Draco en me servant du thé.

\- Elle ne veut que mes galions. Et c'est tout. Je doute même qu'elle aime l'enfant qu'elle porte pour ce qu'il est et non ce qu'il va lui apporter comme argent... Je pense même que sa grossesse n'a eu lieu uniquement que pour me faire cracher mes galions et qu'Hermione est dans le coup.

\- Mais pas Weasley ?

\- Si, les deux... Mes deux meilleurs amis sont dans le coup avec Molly. Ils m'ont tous les trois envoyés une beuglante pour me hurler dessus et pour que j'accède aux demandes de Ginny... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser d'autre. »

Un silence fit sa place le temps que Draco nous débarrasse des tasses et de faire venir à lui un parchemin vierge.

« Bon, il est temps d'organiser ce que je vais dire pour te défendre »

OoOoO

La salle d'audience était relativement pleine... Ah ça c'était parce que j'étais arrivé très tôt pour ne pas me faire harceler par les journalistes. Et il faut croire que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir pensé à la même stratégie.

Je sais que quand Draco me parlait de juges, il faisait référence aux Lords qui siégeaient au Magenmagot. C'étaient eux qui jugeaient et qui donnaient aussi les peines. Je sais aussi que j'ai un siège mais je le laisse à mon gobelin qui le gère de façon secondaire. La politique ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé.

Et là plus de la moitié des sièges étaient occupés. Je ne suis pas le seul à être arrivé en avance pour éviter les journalistes.

Neuf heures sonna et tout le monde était là.

De l'autre côté de la salle je voyais Ginny et Hermione qui me lançaient des regards noirs.

En même temps je n'avais répondu à aucunes de leurs beuglantes et je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les voûtes à Ginny. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis durant ses trois jours et je vais tout faire pour qu'elles n'obtiennent rien de moi.

Amelia Bones, Présidente de la Justice Magique et personne qui allait présider cette audience, arriva avec un gros dossier en main. C'était tous les papiers que j'avais dû remplir et signer pour qu'aujourd'hui ait lieu la séance. Autant dire je n'ai jamais signé autant de papiers en si peu de temps et lu autant de termes juridiques en une seule fois. Draco avait eu raison, c'était de la folie.

Elle ouvrit la séance et le silence se fit.

« Maître Granger, veuillez présenter aux juges pourquoi Lady Potter-Black demande le divorce et ses demandes ! »

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce que dit mon ancienne meilleure amie.

Quand Voldy fut mort, quand je suis sortie de Poudlard avec mes ASPIC, je ne pensais pas que mon désir d'être Médicomage aller tant faire débat au sein de notre Trio d'Or.

Après avoir essuyé des remontrances de la part de Ron qui pensait que je l'abandonnais et essuyait les conseils, inutiles, de la part d'Hermione, je suis allé faire mes écoles en Irlande du Nord. L'école était bien réputée et surtout ma célébrité n'allait pas être un frein à ma soif de connaissances.

Quatre ans après mon départ, je revins à la maison. Je repris ma relation avec Ginny qui avait fini par être journaliste sportive à défaut d'avoir pu être joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle.

Deux ans après on se mariait. Et voilà que trois ans après notre beau mariage, nous allons divorcer.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être triste ou libéré d'un poids.

Entre temps, Hermione et Ron avaient fini par se fiancer et ils attendaient que Ron finisse sa formation interne pour se marier. Ils se sont officialisés très tard, mais il valait mieux ça que jamais comme on dit.

Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que, justement, tout ça c'est louche. Ça fait en tout six ans qu'ils sortent ensemble dont cinq qu'ils sont fiancés, je crois que c'est suffisant pour se dire qu'ils finiront ensemble. À l'époque, ils m'avaient dit qu'ils attendaient la fin du cursus scolaire de Ron pour se marier et on venait tout juste de sortir de Poudlard, soit ils devraient attendre trois ans. Mais Ron a enchaîné sur une formation interne et ils ont décidé d'attendre encore un peu. Entre temps, Hermione avait fait et a fini son cursus scolaire pour devenir avocate.

C'est louche !

« Merci Maître Granger... Maître Malfoy veuillez nous présenter pourquoi Lord Potter-Black refuse d'accéder aux demandes de Lady Potter-Black. »

Draco se leva et me fit un fin sourire.

Je tournais la tête vers les juges qui serraient les dents pour la plupart. Je vis alors du coin de l'œil Lucius Malfoy, siégeant toujours sur le siège des Malfoy, lançait un regard glacé aux deux femmes.

Il n'avait pas l'air si content d'apprendre que Ginny voulait mes galions... En même temps je ne que le comprendre. J'ai eu beau les avoir sauvés, les Malfoy avaient été dépossédés d'une partie de leurs richesses pour payer les réparations de Poudlard... Néanmoins ils étaient toujours aussi riches. Donc savoir qu'une, ancienne, Weasley pouvait devenir aussi riche qu'eux, cela n'allait pas plaire aux Malfoy qui les haïssait... Pour une raison que j'ignore au passage.

« Mesdames, Messieurs les juges... En effet Lord Potter-Black refuse d'accéder aux demandes de Lady Potter-Black. Reprenons point par point... Tout abords elle demande la moitié des galions qui vont être versés à la revente de leur maison. Une demande normale et acceptable. Ensuite elle demande la moitié des voûtes Potter et Black. Une demande pas du tout normale et pas du tout acceptable compte tenu de sa propre richesse. Ensuite elle demande à ce que l'enfant qu'elle porte soit reconnu par Lord Potter-Black. Une demande normale et acceptable _SI_ l'enfant à naître est bien celui de Lord Potter-Black. Par ailleurs, elle demande à ce que la garde de l'enfant lui revienne exclusivement. Une demande pas normale et pas acceptable compte tenu que les raisons évoquées, soit le mauvais caractère du père et sa manie à aller voir ses conquêtes, n'ont pas été prouvés et par conséquent la garde doit aller aux deux parents. Enfin si l'enfant est bien celui de Lord Potter-Black évidemment. Et enfin elle demande un logement, ce qui est normal et acceptable. Ce qui l'est moins c'est qu'elle demande un Manoir, le Manoir Potter, le Manoir où a vécu les défunts parents de Lord Potter-Black. »

L'argumentation était bonne. Ce qui fit rougir de fureur Hermione qui pensait Draco bien bête pour ne pas savoir manier les mots.

Les juges, dans l'ensemble, semblaient apprécier que Draco pose ses pensées en mots au lieu de simplement dire que je refusais les demandes de mon ex-femme.

« Nous voilà avec qu'une demande réalisable. »

Et voilà, on arrive au moment où Draco annonce des vérités qui vont faire mal.

« Une seule demande acceptable. La première, soit la moitié des galions de la vente de la maison. Parce que les autres demandes sont inconcevables. Lady Potter-Black possède sur sa voûte personnelle 3 854 128 galions 20 mornilles et 3 noises si elle n'a pas fait d'autres achats entre temps, ce qui est largement suffisant pour s'acheter une maison à son goût en plus d'élever dans de très bonnes conditions un enfant à sa charge. Néanmoins, on peut remarquer qu'elle devra travailler pour réellement continuer son train de vie de femme riche. Mais est-ce vraiment problématique ?... Lord Potter-Black, ayant des voûtes qui débordent de galions, travail à St-Mangouste en tant que soigneur généraliste. Il perçoit donc un salaire normal, comme tous les guérisseurs généralistes... Lady Potter-Black a cependant arrêté de travailler dès son mariage prononcé. Demander la moitié des voûtes Potter et Black est une aberration et une demande égoïste de sa part puisqu'elle a largement profité des galions de son mari et nous pouvons tous l'attester. N'est-ce pas elle, Lady Potter-Black, qui arrivait aux soirées mondaines avec toujours une robe luxueuse différente sur elle ? N'est-ce pas elle qu'on voit toujours arborer des tenus de luxes accompagnés de bijoux hors de prix ? N'est-ce pas elle qu'on voit toujours dans des magasins de luxe pour femme, alors que son propre mari est vêtu modestement ? »

Prend ça dans les dents, Ginny !

Je l'observais se mettre de plus en plus en colère. Il était vrai que je n'aurais jamais dû savoir pour la contenance de sa voûte, mais hélas Harkor était un bavard.

Je tournais mon regard vers Bones qui semblait choquée du montant de la voûte de Ginny... Et il y avait de quoi l'être. Ce n'était pas normal qu'une femme mariée à un homme riche possède autant de galion dans sa voûte personnelle puisqu'elle peut, normalement, user des galions de son mari pour son compte personnel... De façon normalement raisonnable... Avec une telle somme, elle pouvait se payer un Manoir qui coûte environ 3 800 000 galions et des poussières. Mais si elle ne prend qu'une maison, certes de luxe, elle devra se délester d'environ 2 200 000 galions et quelques. Il lui restera donc _que_ 1 654 128 galions en arrondissant, de quoi largement subvenir aux besoins de son enfant.

Mais elle devra abandonner son train de vie actuel.

Un enfant ça coûte cher, très cher, à éduquer.

« Mais imaginons que Lord Potter-Black soit généreux envers son ex-femme. Il accepte donc cette demande. Pour simplifier les choses, nous allons prendre des chiffres arrondis. Il ne reste pas moins qu'il devra donner plus de 6 500 000 galions de la part des Potter, et plus de 9 400 000 galions de la part des Black. Ce qui nous fait un total de plus de 15 900 000 galions pour une seule personne, Lady Potter-Black, ou plutôt Miss Ginevra Weasley puisque le divorce sera prononcé... Peut-on remettre autant d'argent dans les mains d'une femme qui ne pense qu'à profiter des galions de son mari et qui couche à tout va ? »

Un hoquet de stupeur général se fit entendre.

Bande d'hypocrite ! Tout le monde sait que Ginny me fait cocu. Ne soyez donc pas surprit !

Quoique, Ginny tu peux l'être ! Apparemment tu te servais de mon aveuglement et de mon déni effroyable pour en profiter.

« Parce que oui, Lady Potter-Black couche avec tout le monde. Lord Potter-Black ne le savait pas jusqu'à récemment... Ce qui m'amène à un autre point. L'enfant à naître. Cette enfant NE PEUT PAS être celui de mon client. Et en voilà la preuve ! »

Draco remit un parchemin à Bones qui le lut silencieusement. Ce parchemin était le résultat de mon test que j'avais fait il y a deçà deux ans et il prouvait bien que je ne pouvait avoir de descendance de façon biologique. Il était incontestable.

Elle allait reprendre la parole quand Hermione intervint.

« OBJECTION ! Lady Potter-Black a fait un test de paternité par comparaison des sangs et il est dit que Lord Potter-Black est le père de l'enfant. Voici ma preuve ! »

Hermione vint remettre sa preuve et Bones la lut, toujours en silence. Quant à moi, je serrais les dents ! Tout pour avoir mon argent ! Tout pour me ruiner et me mettre plus bas que terre ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Bones consulta les juges dans une bulle de silence le temps de ma colère et revint à nous.

« Maître Malfoy, continuez votre argumentation en partant du principe que l'enfant à naître n'est pas celui de Lord Potter-Malfoy. Les juges statueront sur ce problème après.

\- Bien... Donc l'enfant à naître n'est pas celui de mon client. Or Lady Potter-Black veut qu'il soit reconnu comme étant son fils ou sa fille. Étant son premier enfant, l'enfant à naître sera automatiquement l'héritier ou l'héritière des Potter et des Black, si le tenant du titre actuel ne décide pas de séparer les lignées. Et cela même si mon client a d'autres enfants. Mais nous ne pouvons pas oublier comment Lady Potter-Black se comporte envers les galions. Elle aime l'argent, elle aime le luxe. Avec le divorce, elle n'aura plus accès directement aux voûtes tant convoitées. Mais elle le pourra toujours à travers l'enfant. Et si Lord Potter-Black accède à sa demande, il y a un risque que tous les galions des voûtes Potter et Black se retrouvent sur la voûte personnelle de son ex-femme. Faisant de lui, un homme pauvre et sans le sou. »

Les juges semblaient horrifiés du constat, mais Draco n'avait pas fini. Il voulait les achever, je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse contourner ma décision parce que j'ai oublié de mentionner un petit point.

« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour CETTE raison que Lord Potter-Black ne veut pas accéder à cette demande en particulier. L'enfant à naître n'est pas celui de mon client. Mais il a bien un père, inconnu pour nous aujourd'hui, mais il a un père ! Or nous ne savons rien de lui et nous ne savons encore moins si le père veut élever cet enfant. Qui sommes-nous pour retirer un enfant à son père biologique pour qu'il soit l'héritier ou l'héritière de deux Grandes et Nobles Familles mettant sur ces épaules un poids bien trop lourd à porter ? »

Draco finit sur cette question et revint s'asseoir.

Il finissait sur une note tragique qui en fit bondir plus d'un. Personne n'avait pensé à ça !

Trop concentré sur l'histoire des galions, personne n'avait pensé au père biologique de l'enfant et de son avis sur la question.

Bones s'entretint un long moment avec les juges pour faire un premier point de tout ce qui avait été dit et pour présenter mes preuves face aux restes des juges. Juges qui s'agitaient, ce qui était une bonne comme une mauvaise nouvelle. Tout se jouait dans cette bulle.

Pendant ce temps, je jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Ginny.

Elle était folle de rage tout comme Hermione.

Draco manipulait les mots avec aisance, certes, mais là il n'avait fait qu'évoquer la vérité et la possible tournure des événements si jamais Ginny mettait la main sur mes galions.

Et la vérité faisait toujours très mal.

Amelia brisa la bulle, nous surprenant un peu car peu de temps avait passé et demanda à ce que Hermione défende sa cliente, mais j'étais sceptique. Je ne suis pas sûr que les juges soient enclins à se pencher en faveur de Ginny après tout ce qui a été dit. Mais il faut rester sur ses gardes. Hermione fut un temps considéré comme l'élève la plus brillante et intelligente de notre génération et ce n'était pas pour rien et ni un mensonge !

« Mesdames, Messieurs les juges... Tout ce qui a été dit dépend un tableau très noir de ma cliente. Lady Potter-Black a en effet profité de la vie. Mais peut-on lui en vouloir alors qu'elle vient d'une famille pauvre et qui a survécu à la guerre ?... Tout ce qu'elle avait aspirée quand elle était jeune était une vie simple avec un bon mari. Et ce mari, elle l'avait trouvé en Lord Potter-Black. Mais celui-ci l'a trompé et cela à plusieurs reprises avec des patientes de St-Mangouste ! En voici la preuve ! Des témoignages d'anciennes patientes qui ont été soignés par Lord Potter-Black ! »

Hermione vint remettre un paquet de parchemin d'environ vingt pages. En voilà des belles preuves, fausses preuves, peut-être même inventés par mes anciennes patientes.

J'ai beau être marié, plus pour très longtemps, on me fait encore des avances, que j'ai toutes refusés. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que mes anciennes patientes mentent une infidélité de ma part pour se faire mousser auprès de leurs comparses.

« Adultère et tromperie. Voilà à quoi était confronté Lady Potter-Black ! Est-ce normal de la part d'un homme qui a juré fidélité à sa femme ?... Ma cliente l'a supportée tant bien que mal et avec le sourire ! Mais voilà, trop c'est trop ! Lord Potter-Black, en plus de la tromper, l'a délaissé et même l'a maltraité en tant que femme. Combien de fois a-t-elle dû subir ses assauts sexuels parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune femme à ses pieds à l'hôpital ? Trop de fois et voilà ce que cela a donné, un enfant à naître ! »

Je suis outré ! Comment, mon ancienne meilleure amie, peut-elle dire ça de moi !

Moi, un... Un coureur de jupon qui viole presque sa femme parce que je n'ai pas eu de... Voilà... À mes pieds au boulot !

Je me retiens tant bien que mal de me lever pour rétablir la vérité ! Draco me tient par le bras essayant de me calmer. Ce qui marcha à peu près.

Pour la peine je tourna mon regard vers les juges. Outré et en colère, voilà ce que je vois. Pourtant... Oui, c'est ça ! Leur fureur était dirigée vers Ginny et non pas sur moi.

Apparemment la plaidoirie d'Hermione ne faisait pas son effet mais elle continua tout de même de s'enfoncer.

« Voilà ma cliente enceinte avec un mari que la délaisse et l'utilise comme bon lui semble. N'étant pas heureuse dans son mariage, elle s'est réfugiée dans les vêtements luxueux, seules choses qui lui confirmaient qu'elle était une femme et une femme libre. Elle demande le divorce pour se libérer de son mari et elle demande réparation... Et quand elle espérait être enfin libre, Lord Potter-Black l'accuse d'être une moins que rien et d'avoir menti ! Voilà que Lord Potter-Black l'accuse d'avoir couché avec n'importe qui et de porter l'enfant d'un autre alors qu'elle lui a toujours été fidèle ! Voilà que maintenant il la fait passer pour une croqueuse de diamant, alors qu'elle profite juste de sa vie de femme ayant un peu d'argent ! Elle, elle qui fut sa femme pendant trois longues années ! Elle qui fut maltraité par son mari et mit plus bas que terre ! Parce que Lord Potter-Black ne sait pas arrêter là ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait sortir ?

Je le sens mal, je vois Ginny se voûtait comme pour se protéger. Jeu d'actrice qui ne me laisse pas douter un seul instant que ce qui allait suivre était un gros mensonge mais qu'elle tentait de le faire passer pour la vérité en jouant une pièce de théâtre.

« Lord Potter-Black battait sa femme ! »

PARDON ?

C'est quoi ces conneries !

Une main s'abattit sur mon poignet droit m'empêchant de me lever. Je dévisageais Draco qui m'imposa par la seule force de son regard de rester assis et de regarder autour de moi.

L'incompréhension et le scepticisme se lisaient sur les visages des juges. Sauf qu'avec ma capacité à lire les mouvements corporels grâce à mon métier, je pus deviner que les juges étaient désolés pour moi, leurs yeux passaient et repassaient sur moi me montrant un visage désolé et en colère. Je compris alors que Ginny était dans la merde.

Si moi je n'ai rien vu, ce n'était pas le cas des autres, surtout des Lords qui côtoyaient les soirées mondaines, l'endroit préféré de Ginny pour draguer. Eux n'étaient pas dupe !

« En tant qu'amie des deux époux, j'ai pu accueillir de nombreuses fois mon amie, Lady Potter-Black, en pleure et recouverte de bleus. Je savais mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autres que de la soigner car à l'époque elle croyait vraiment que son mari allait changer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lord Potter-Black est devenu de plus en plus violent, et elle m'a affirmé que de son point de vue qu'il souffrait de stress post-traumatique dû à la guerre. Et c'est vrai que Lord Potter-Black n'a jamais reçu les soins nécessaires qui convient aux héros de la guerre. »

Je ne les ai jamais reçus parce que je les ai reçus en privée, loin de la presse médiatique qui me collait au train à ce moment-là pour m'interviewer sur mon combat avec le Lord.

Mes ''amis'' ne m'ont jamais demandé comment j'allais juste après la guerre... On voit bien comment je compte pour eux, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

« Voilà pourquoi ma cliente demande le divorce et voilà pourquoi elle demande des compensations aussi extrêmes. Elle a vécu un enfer au côté de Lord Potter-Black, le Héros ! En compensation de son sacrifice de sa vie de femme marié, battue et enceinte, on peut bien lui donner de quoi vivre confortablement avec son enfant ? »

Hermione se rassit très satisfaite d'elle-même. Moi je suis en colère et déçu. En colère contre les mensonges prononcés, parce qu'ils sont très gros et très graves. Mais aussi déçu de voir que mon amitié avec Hermione ne compte pas et n'a jamais compté quand il s'agit d'argent à la clé.

Et dire que là c'était juste une plaidoirie...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire si jamais Ginny n'avait pas demandé le divorce ?

Est-ce que Ron et Hermione auraient aussi piochés dans mes voûtes si je ne les avais pas protégés ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent de moi ?

Pourquoi on en est arrivé là ?

Et dire qu'il y a cinq jours tout aller bien et j'étais heureux avec Ginny, enfin je crois.

Il est temps pour les juges de trancher. Bulle de silence et agitations parmi les juges.

Quarante minutes passèrent dans le plus grand silence de notre côté quand Bones revint vers nous avec une mine lisse de toute émotion.

« Les juges ont tranchés une partie des décisions ! Désormais, à partir de maintenant, Lady Ginevra Molly Potter-Black perd son titre de Lady Potter-Black et reprend son nom de jeune fille. Le divorce est prononcé maintenant et est sans appel ! »

Je soufflais de soulagement tandis que du coin de l'œil je vis le camp opposé serrait les dents et attendre la suite avec impatiente. Ginny perdait un titre prestigieux, la clé qui lui ouvrait toutes les portes. Mais en demandant le divorce, elle savait ce qu'elle allait perdre.

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Amélia continua sans état d'âme.

« Néanmoins, il y a plusieurs points sombres dans cette affaire et dans les demandes de Miss Weasley. Et jusqu'à ce que tout soit éclairci, la voûte de Mademoiselle Weasley est gelée pour un éventuel dédommagement suivant les résultats. Une voûte lui sera ouverte au nom du Ministère pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre décemment le temps de l'affaire... Ensuite Lord Potter-Black, vous devez refaire l'examen que vous avez effectué il y a deux ans avec des médecins choisi par les juges. Nous vous enverrons par hibou votre convocation vingt-quatre heures avant le rendez-vous. Mademoiselle Weasley, vous devez effectuer un test ADN...

\- OBJECTION ! Intervint Hermione furieuse et outrée de voir que l'histoire se retournait contre elles. Pour ce test, de la peau du bébé doit être prélevé. Or n'étant pas totalement formé c'est un risque envers lui ! Miss Weasley refuse de le faire ! »

Prévisible ! Mais les juges avaient tranché, et même si Bones consulta de nouveau les juges, la décision resta la même.

« Objection rejetée ! Le tissu prélevé à partir du bébé le sera par magie et sous le contrôle de médecins spécialisés dans le domaine de la gynécologie, le risque reste réel mais est fortement amoindri ! Mademoiselle Weasley est obligé de se plier à ce test. Si elle refuse de se présenter à St-Mangouste pour ce test ou fait en sorte que le test se passe mal voire devint irrecevable par sa faute, elle voit ses demandes de compensations automatiquement refusées ! Sa convocation lui sera remise par un hibou vingt-quatre heures avant le rendez-vous... Par ailleurs, toutes ses demandes de compensations sont suspendues jusqu'au résultat des tests demandés et au résultat de l'enquête ! En effet une enquête officielle menée par des Aurors choisi par les juges sera menée sur les deux ex-époux. Il a été fait mention de tromperies adultérines, de maltraitance et de violence, les juges veulent savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! »

Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là. Mais cela ne me déplaît pas.

Moi aussi j'ai des questions qui n'ont pas de réponses.

« Jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit terminé et les conclusions rendues, les deux ex-époux ne doivent pas se voir de quelques façons que ce soit, ni avoir des contacts de quelques façon que ce soit !... LA SÉANCE EST LEVÉE ! »

Je suis rassuré.

Les juges sont de mon côté même si je suis un peu angoissé. Un petit grain de sable pouvait se loger là où il ne fallait pas et tout risquait de péter. Le résultat ne sera pas en ma faveur, ce que je ne voulais pas !

Je saluais Draco une fois dans la zone de transplanage. Il avait l'air très fatigué mais aussi très content.

Et moi aussi je le suis. Il était treize heures quand je passa le palier de Square, je mangea un morceau et je filais faire une sieste.

OoOoO

Trois jours passèrent et je fus convoqué pour mon examen médical. Sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer je fis tout pour que mon spermogramme soit recevable auprès de la justice.

Une masturbation et une éjaculation plus tard, je sortis de St-Mangouste.

Je me retrouvais donc dans les allées du Chemin de Traverse qui étaient assez vide. Je naviguais un moment puis j'entrais dans un magasin quelconque dont je ne pris même pas le temps de lire l'enseigne pour savoir où j'allais.

Il s'avéra que j'étais entré dans un magasin qui vendait des potions en tout genre. Je fis le tour du magasin sans réellement prendre le temps de m'intéresser aux potions sur les étagères. Rien ne m'inspirait vraiment et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de potion.

J'allais sortir du magasin pour me rendre de nouveau à l'hôpital, malgré les ordres de mon chef qui refusait de me voir à mon poste parce que j'avais fait trop d'heures et que je devais prendre des congés, quand soudain quelqu'un entra dans le magasin.

Cela ne m'interpella pas... Et donc je ne pus prévoir le coup que je reçus.

Je sentis une grande douleur sur mon visage et dans mon dos.

À cause de la violence du coup, je restais sonné. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un hurler contre... l'agresseur je suppose, et celui-ci lui répondu certainement.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne puisse me rendre compte de la situation.

Le coup m'avait déséquilibré et j'étais tombé sur le carrelage de la boutique. Je me secouais et fit bouger tous mes membres pour savoir si je m'étais fait mal, mais je ne sentit aucune douleur à part à ma joue et dans mon dos.

Je me redressais lentement et fis face à la personne responsable de tout ceci.

J'aurais dû me douter que Ron n'allait pas rester silencieux aussi longtemps.

Il hurlait comme un dément. Il me reprochait tous les malheurs du monde et la soudaine dépression de sa sœur. Il me faisait part de sa déception par rapport à mon comportement et me traita de tous les noms.

Mais je restais désespérément stoïque et silencieux. Parce que je savais que sa voix portait et que les Aurors allaient être prévenu par un passant.

Et ce que j'avais appréhendé se passa.

Ronald, furieux, se jeta sur moi pour me rouer de coups quand les Aurors débarquèrent.

Je restais passif pour ne pas avoir de problèmes plus tard.

Dix minutes de bagarre plus tard, Ron était embarqué de force par ses collègues et moi emmener à St-Mangouste.

Rester passif était un bon point pour moi dans cette affaire mais cela n'était pas sans douleur.

Avec ironie, j'étais de retour à l'hôpital et je pus voir mon Chef de Service puisqu'il me prit en charge personnellement. Mais comme je m'en doutais aussi, une fois mes quelques bleus soignaient, mon nez remit en place et ma déclaration de l'accident sous Serment pris par un Auror, il me mit dehors avec l'ordre de me reposer.

Cette fois, je n'allais pas flâner dehors. Je transplanais au pied du Manoir Malfoy, la nouvelle demeure de Draco puisque j'ai cru entendre que ses parents avaient acheté un autre Manoir pour enfin vivre en paix, et surtout sans enfant dans les pattes.

Ce dernier m'accueillit avec grand plaisir.

« Je suis ravie de t'accueillir ici, même si la dernière fois cela s'est plutôt mal passé. Mais je me doute aussi que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Et si j'en juge les dernières traces de bleue qui s'effacent de ton visage, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu souhaites me parler... Alors je suis à ton écoute. »

Je ne leva qu'un sourcil face à son discours et consentit à parler. Il n'était guère surpris du comportement de Ron. Cependant, comme tout le monde s'en douté, cette histoire n'était pas finie. Et vu que cela avait un rapport direct avec le divorce nous craignons le pire.

« Je me pose une question depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Weaslette... Pourquoi ne sait-elle pas que tu es stérile ?

\- J'ai voulu le lui dire. Mais... »

Je partis dans mes pensées et réalisa que Ginny était déjà un peu strict et autoritaire dans ses manières à l'époque. Elle n'avait jamais voulu m'écouter et hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que nous aurions une grande famille. Je n'ai rien dit. Et maintenant je me demande pourquoi.

« Mais je n'ai jamais pu en caser une. Comme tu le sais, elle veut une famille nombreuse. Après la Guerre, beaucoup d'enfants se sont retrouvés orphelins, voire chassés de leur famille proche à cause de leur sang. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à adopter donc je n'ai rien dit. J'attendais qu'on parle d'un éventuel projet d'enfant pour le lui dire. Cependant, comme le sujet n'est jamais tombé sur la table...

\- Je vois. »

Un silence se fit, mais il n'était pas gênant. Je pus prendre une gorgée de thé à la vanille et déguster un biscuit au chocolat avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge.

« As-tu une idée de l'identité du père ?

\- Non. N'importe lequel de ses amants pourraient l'être. Il suffit qu'elle n'ait pas fait attention à elle une seule fois pour donner ce résultat.

\- Pourtant elle te faisait cocu depuis le début, elle a l'habitude. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Je réfléchis un peu. Il n'y avait peut-être pas qu'une histoire de violence conjugal, ni de prendre son envol pour trouver un mari qui fera attention à elle.

« Il y a autre chose, affirmais-je sans savoir vraiment de quoi je parlais. »

Il approuva mais comme moi il n'en savait pas plus. Nous fîmes cependant une petite liste de choses louches qui pourraient avoir un lien entre eux.

En premier, il eut l'histoire de violence conjugal qui sortait de je ne sais pas où. Ensuite vint s'ajouter les histoires de tromperies adultérines et l'identité du père de l'enfant qui nous était encore inconnu aujourd'hui.

Le comportement de Ron et Hermione fut écrit sur le parchemin et je rajoutais la zone d'ombre qui entourait leur fiançailles qui n'avait pas encore donné lieu à un mariage.

Avec ça nous n'étions pas plus avancés. Mais nous ne désespérons pas d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire maintenant que le Magenmagot semble être en notre faveur.

Je le quittais et rentrais chez-moi quand je vis qu'il était bien tard. Il faut attendre et espérer que tourne dans le bon sens.

OoOoO

Je regardais les Lords avec un air ahuri. Puis je tournais mon regard vers la personne qui était maintenant mon ex-femme. Je la dévisageais un long moment avant de comprendre pourquoi Amelia Bones venait de la condamner. Ces yeux noisette flamboyaient de colère, son visage exprimait tout le dégoût qu'elle portait à toute cette affaire et ses lèvres se tordaient en un rictus méchant.

Je restais tout de même interdit face à l'annonce et ce tournant inattendu. Je ne pouvais pas rester froid et indifférent face à son acte.

Ce n'était pas la première et certainement pas la dernière personne qui allait avorter. Mais là...

« Votre geste qui est en soit pas puni par nos lois le sera tout de même ! Claqua Amelia d'une voix polaire. Vous avez délibérément avorté derrière notre dos dans le but de ne pas faire le test d'ADN, par conséquent vous voyez toutes vos demandes de compensations rejetées. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Pour avoir délibérément menti et essayait de corrompre les Aurors en fabriquant de fausses preuves sur la question de la violence conjugal, vous êtes condamnée à verser 1 000 galions à l'association des Femmes Libres, une association qui lutte contre ce crime. Pour votre comportement qui a porté préjudice à Lord Potter-Black en lui cachant la vérité et en le faisant passer pour un homme qu'il n'est pas, vous êtes condamnée à lui verser 1 000 galions en compensation. Pour avoir voler dans ses voûtes, vous êtes condamné à lui reverser les 3 854 128 galions 20 mornilles et 3 noises que vous avez volé, soit la totalité de votre voûte personnelle. »

Ginny restait totalement passive malgré que son faciès restait bloqué sur sa grimace de dégoût. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se rendait compte de la situation... Ou alors... Il y a dragon sous rocher.

J'avertis Draco de ma conclusion qui me dit qu'il pensait la même chose.

« Mademoiselle Weasley avez-vous bien compris votre situation et les peines qui vous sont infligées ? »

Hermione allait répondre pour elle après avoir échangé deux mots avec la rouquine quand... Ronald Weasley claqua la lourde porte qui séparait l'assemblé de l'extérieur et déboula au centre de la pièce. Il semblait rageur et ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser qui vint remettre quelque chose à Bones.

Tout d'abord surprise, elle prit avec méfiance le parchemin que venait de lui remettre le rouquin qui à mon souvenir ne devrait même pas pouvoir fouler les dalles du Ministère après ce qu'il avait fait... Mais qu'importe... Tout comme moi, et sûrement tant d'autres, je pensais que cela avait un rapport avec la sécurité du Ministère étant donné que Ron était un Auror. Mais faut croire que non puisque Amelia vint s'entretenir avec les Lords... Mon intuition était bonne à en juger par le sourire angélique que nous fit mon ancien meilleur ami.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'altercation que j'avais eu avec celui-ci s'était passé. Et rien ne s'était passé depuis. Aucune nouvelle, aucune tentative de meurtre, même pas de lettres de menaces ou pour me faire changer d'avis. Rien !

Les Jumeaux n'avaient rien pu apprendre quand ils étaient allés partager un repas en famille dimanche soir. Arthur se sentait écarté de sa famille et ne pouvait pas en savoir plus sans risquer d'être découvert, Bill et Charlie en voulaient à leur sœur et ne voulaient plus l'approcher. Percy était bien trop occupé par son poste d'Ambassadeur du Ministère Anglais en Amérique pour espionner les faits et gestes de sa sœur.

Même si je n'avait rien demandé à personne, il semblerait que tout ce beau monde en voulait à Ginny pour son comportement et la honte et le déshonneur qu'elle avait amené sur la Famille Weasley. Pourtant, malgré leurs efforts en la rejetant ou en ne lui adressant plus la parole, cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de concocter un nouveau plan, un plan encore plus diabolique que celui d'avant.

Et cette fois, je crains vraiment le pire.

Les Lords étaient encore plus agités et scandalisés que la dernière fois. Je le vois bien. Mais...

« Peu importe ce qu'à amener Weasley comme preuve, cela n'a pas convaincus mon père, me chuchota le blond. Il est en colère. Beaucoup semble l'écouter et approuver ses dires. »

Cela me soulagea. Mais j'étais vraiment curieux sur ce qu'il y avait marqué sur le parchemin.

Dix minutes encore s'écoulèrent quand tout le monde reprit sa place. Bones regarda froidement Ron qui était resté bien sagement devant l'assemblé attendant un verdict ou un ordre.

« AUROR ! Veuillez arrêter l'Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct du Ministre et pour falsification de document secret et classifié ! Veuillez l'emmener en cellule ! »

Tout comme sa sœur, Weasley était choqué de la tournure des événements. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son piège se retourne contre lui.

Je fermais les yeux à l'annonce de la sentence. Cela me faisait mal de voir tout ça. Mais je les rouvris quand Bones continua sur sa lancée.

« Veuillez emmener aussi Maître Granger pour non-respect du secret professionnel et pour complicité dans le crime commis par l'Auror Weasley ! »

Que... Quoi ?

Les deux furent emmenés sous le choc visible de la dernière Weasley. Aucun de mes anciens amis ne dirent un mot, ils se savaient déjà dans la merde, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Le calme revint et Bones fit appeler un commis d'office pour faire bonne mesure et pour qu'on puisse enfin boucler cette affaire riche en rebondissement.

Une pause fut décrétée pour que l'avocat dépêché prenne connaissance de l'affaire en cours. Mais comme il n'y avait plus rien à défendre et qu'il était là uniquement parce que toutes personnes se devaient d'avoir un avocat malgré tout du début jusqu'à la fin d'une affaire, il ne fit pas durer plus longtemps la chose.

Comme Draco, j'étais vraiment impatient d'avoir toutes mes réponses.

« Maître Malfoy, veuillez-vous présenter devant nous pour que nous puissions vous informer de ce qu'il vient de se passer... Bien ! L'Auror Weasley, qui devait normalement restait en dehors de l'affaire suite à son éclat, a eu la bonne idée de falsifier un témoignage tiré d'une ancienne affaire qui portait sur les violences qu'à subi une jeune femme de la part de son mari. Il a voulu faire de ce témoignage une preuve dans l'affaire en cours. Seul un avocat peut avoir accès aux archives d'où est tiré ce témoignage. Les signatures magiques de Maître Granger et l'Auror Weasley ont été identifiés par plusieurs Lords siégeant ici... De ce fait, ils ont été arrêtés. »

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je les savais prêt à tout, mais pas à ce point. Que sont-ils devenus ?

La suite se passa comme dans un rêve. J'étais... Pas bien du tout. Ce coup était bas et j'avais du mal à avaler ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'entendis vaguement que Ginny fut reconnue comme étant complice de ce coup au premier degré et fut condamnée à une peine de six mois d'emprisonnement ferme.

Elle ne dit pas un mot. Et je me fichais bien de ce qu'elle pensait ou prévoyait de faire par la suite pour se venger.

Je voulais partir d'ici. Partir d'Angleterre et commencer une nouvelle vie. Toute cette histoire m'a secouée. J'ai besoin d'air ! J'ai besoin de faire le point sur moi-même !

OoOoO

Je regardais avec surprise l'homme qui me souriait.

Je restais septique devant la porte de sa nouvelle demeure. Je me demandais s'il avait vraiment acheté le taudis situé en face de chez-moi qui restait debout uniquement par magie... Mais, je crois me souvenir qu'aucun Manoir en vente en Angleterre ne lui plaisait et qu'il en avait marre de faire des aller-retours dans le Manoir Familiale parce qu'il est immense.

Donc il veut rénover ce vieux machin... Je suis... Septique, admiratif et décontenancé.

« Que penses-tu de mon nouveau Manoir ?

\- Il est banal. »

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule en retour mais je savais bien que cela était amicale.

Voilà deux ans que je m'étais séparer de Ginny et que j'étais parti. Cette histoire m'a beaucoup plus affecté que je ne l'ai imaginé au premier abord. La trahison de mes amis en particulier. Mais je m'en suis remis maintenant.

Me voilà toujours Médicomage généraliste dans un grand hôpital d'Amérique. Ginny n'a jamais voulu me recontacter, et je pense que son petit tour en prison lui a bien remit le cerveau en place. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron et Hermione qui ont perdu la possibilité de faire un grand mariage avec MES sous. Nous avons pu avoir le fin mot de cette histoire lors de leur procès.

Cela a donné lieu à beaucoup de remue-ménages. Outre le fait qu'ils voulaient se servir dans mes voûtes, Ron a perdu son titre d'Auror avec cette histoire de falsification et Hermione son titre d'avocate. Leur couple n'a pas tenu quand l'ex petite-amie de Ron, Lavande Brown, se présenta devant les Lords pour témoigner de la violence dont faisait preuve son mari envers elle...

Mari... Ron n'a jamais rompu avec elle et s'était même marié avec elle à leur sortie de Poudlard. Son histoire avec Hermione n'était qu'une couverture.

Et l'histoire de violence conjugal s'est retourné contre Ron. Et l'histoire autour d'un enfant d'un père inconnu contre Hermione quand elle se découvrit enceinte lors de son emprisonnement alors que cela faisait un petit moment que le couple ne s'était pas uni intimement.

Ron n'a pas apprécié et à rompu tout contact avec elle pour essayer de renouer un lien avec moi en arquant qu'il comprenait mieux ce que j'avais ressenti quand Ginny a voulu me faire porter le chapeau.

Hermione a essayé de le faire en usant du bien-être de l'enfant et des sous qu'elle avait perdu lors de son procès.

Mais je n'ai rien fait, rien dit et j'ai claqué la porte de mon Manoir sous leur nez.

Une bonne vengeance pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à mon encontre !

Voilà deux ans que tout cela est terminé.

Cette histoire m'a beaucoup apporté. Et j'ai pu nouer un lien avec Draco Malfoy qui est venu me rejoindre dans mon paradis.

Nous formons un bon duo. Moi je lui signale des choses troublantes autour d'enfants et personnes que je soigne et lui propose ses services à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Il n'a jamais perdu un procès à ce jour.

Je suis bien content d'avoir pu me libérer de Ginevra.

Tout le monde est bien plus heureux.

_**FIN**_

.

* * *

.

**MERCI d'avoir lu** et doublement merci pour ceux qui posteront une review ou pas d'ailleurs !

Ce texte date un petit peu, la fin est certainement abrute et sèche mais je voulais parler en douce d'un sujet en particulier.

Précision : votre opinion, le miens, respect avant tout !

Quoi dire de plus ?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le texte.

On se retrouvera dans... Un OS avant une fic je pense... Comme dit, un lourd projet est en cours. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il arrive bientôt sur cette plateforme.

A bientôt !

**BISOUS !**

_Iris Uchiwa_


End file.
